Mr Big Stuff
by chavon13
Summary: Harry Potter has gotten the big head after defeating old Voldie. What can his friends...and enemies do to stop him? Will be Slash! HPDM...mostly anyway...
1. Golden boy's Golden Lovin

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, we would either have some very sickened eight year olds with a LOT of questions…or it would never be read.

A/N: This is my very first Harry Potter fic. If you don't like it…that's ok…opinions are just fine with me. I am however warning you right now there will be some slash, and it is NOT a fic for the sweet or innocent. You have been warned, so please no flames. Other than that enjoy my dears. If you like it please review, it's where I get my inspiration to keep writing.

Harry pulled up his pants and patted Cho on the head.

"You can go now," he said zipping up.

Cho got up off of her knees and walked slowly to the door of Snape's office. She opened the door and peeked into the dark dungeons. She slipped out of the door and Harry could hear those hideous shoes she wore tap tapping for a few seconds before the sound faded away. He smiled to himself. Oh he had made quite the mess here. And he was not going to clean it up. This was all for Snape to find. Boy was Cho good at what she did. Harry hadn't had a time like that since they had done the same thing in Flitwick's classroom. He looked again at the mess he had made, smiled to himself and walked quickly out of the dungeons.

"Harry where have you been?"

_Damn_, Harry thought to himself, _here's this fuzzy headed bitch again._ _I swear if I didn't need her answers in Transfiguration I'd slap her from here to next week. I would swear she was the Petunia woman sometimes._

"Hey Hermione," he said turning around and plastering a smile on his face. She tapped her foot at him. "I've been around is all. Just around."

"Harry if you and Cho have been doing… _that_ again in the teachers' private areas I SWEAR…" she began.

"It's not like you to swear Hermione dear. Are you feeling well?" he asked feeling her head. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Harry if you get caught…" she began again.

"Oh they know exactly who's doing it. Come on Herms do you really think they're going to kill their Golden Boy's reputation?"

"I hate it when you call me Herms," she mumbled.

_I hate it when you talk to me in general, _he thought. "Sorry Herms, gotta run. I'll see you in Transfiguration," he said walking toward the Great Hall. He needed a nice big lunch after what Cho had just done to him.

After lunch

"Bisbiglio," Harry said, standing in front of the fat lady. She giggled at him and then batted her eyelashes. "Do I have the wrong password again," he asked smiling up at her?

"Well you did…but I'll let it slide. Just this once," she said giggling down at him again.

_Please you've been letting it slide for months not you fat sack of crap. What a pathetic- _"Thanks for that. I'll be sure to find out the password before I come back next time." He winked at her, and she blushed before swinging open. _Hah even paint can't resist The Potter,_ he thought as he entered the common room. He looked around and caught sight of Ginny. He smiled and winked at her. (_Smile and wink,_ she thought, _that means Trelawney's office in two and a half hours I am sooooo skipping potions for that tongue.) _He sat down on the couch next to Ron.

"Hey Ron," he said, slapping his friend on the back.

"Look Harry…we need to talk."

"Oh Ron you don't look so good. Maybe we should postpone?" _Plus I have a little something to do with Parvati in about 2 minutes. _

"No, no, Harry I have to get this off of my chest."

"Well then go ahead Ronny." _Just make it quick bitch I have to get to the Room of Requirement in five minutes at the latest. And the smell of Ho…shit I mean Cho is still on me._

"Please don't call me Ronny. Anyway, I want to talk to you about Ginny." Harry raised one eyebrow. "I don't like what you're doing with her. I mean, she _is _my little sister and all Harry, and you treat her like a common whore… I just don't like the fact that you're…doing that with my little sister. Not to mention half the other girls in the school," he said looking away.

"Look Ronny, I like Ginny. Ginny likes me. We're doing nothing but having a bit of good fun, and if you don't like it… well you had bloody well better get over it because I don't care. I've got to jet thought Ron. I have a little meeting with Parvati," he said smirking.

"Harry I…"

"Ronny I don't care. You don't like it, you don't like it, but I'm not going to pacify this insanity. I'm going to meet Parvati, and then I'm going to meet Ginny, and you're hopefully going to let this go." He got up and walked to the dorm he shared with four other young men. _Plus we all know why you don't like it Ron. I've seen the way you look at me._ He quickly washed his face, and changed into a new set of robes that didn't smell like straight sex, and walked back to the common room. Ron was already gone, which was just as well because Harry didn't particularly want to see his best friend at the moment. Nothing like a "heart to heart" to kill a boner.

Transfiguration

"Hey Ron," Harry said walking into McGonagall's classroom.

"I thought we discussed you and my sister Harry," he said looking forward instead of at Harry.

"And I thought I told you I didn't care what you thought. If Ginny didn't want me to bang her brains out once every few days she would speak up, now wouldn't she?"

"Please don't talk about her that way Harry."

"You know she's addicted to the Golden Boy's Golden Lovin, Ron. It's not like she can help it. I mean come on Ron…you don't think I see the way _you_ look at me? I'm like crack Ron. You may as well face it now."

Ron blushed slightly before returning his freckled nose to his notebook and(unbeknownst to Harry) continued writing about the dream he had had just the night before about Harry banging _his_ brains out. Harry was right. He was like some kind of addictive drug. One _look _and you were hooked on him.

Hermione was just a little ways away from the pair and was watching Harry very intently. _What_ _am I going to do about him? Ever since the whole "Harry Potter kills Voldermort" thing he's been completely out of hand. Holy hell were those hands of his good. I mean the way the moved to exactly the right spot at exactly the right time never ceased to amaze her. Oh and that time in Dumbledore's office when he did that tongue thing_, she shivered as she thought about it. _That is besides the point_, she chided herself. _The point is Mr. Potter has gotten out of line. I mean the way he talks to people. He's a regular Malfoy these days. Malfoy, _she thought triumphantly, _that's it. I'll go to Malfoy._

Harry looked down at the note that had just landed on his desk. _Great, Hermione's writing. She was a good lay, but this was going a little far wasn't it? Passing notes in class. _He sighed as he unfolded the note and flattened it onto the desk. _**Meet me in Hagrid's office tonight at midnight. **__So that's what the little wench was after. Who am I to turn down a girl's jolly good time. She got caught in the love trap again. The poor girl, she probably doesn't even know it. _He folded up the letter and looked at his watch. It was the last class of the day, then dinner, and then off to bed. Later he would slip into his invisibility cloak and sneak to Hagrid's cottage. _The half-giant is, after all, away on some business for Dumbledore. I wish that man would grow some balls and tell Dumbledore no sometimes. But that's beside the point. Because tonight he and Hermione were going to have quite a bit of fun. Despite her bookish and annoying nature, she was quite a metaphorical handful in the proverbial sack. _He turned to Hermione and winked. She smiled back at him. If only…if only Mr. Potter knew what he was getting himself into.

A/N: OK it's short. Please don't be to angry guys. It's my set-up chapter. More is to come very shortly. So please no one push me into the flaming pit that used to be computer and all my Harry potter books. Please, I beg you to spare me. The next chapter will be longer, tis a promise, for the next chapter will have more to put in it. Anyway guys please review, like I said it really keeps me writing. Until the next time MUAH. Peas


	2. Golden Disaster

Disclaimer: Nothing about Harry Potter belongs to me. The only thing in this story is Harry, Hermione and Malfoy's newly found insanity. I am getting no profit from anything here.

Harry slipped into the small cottage and shrugged off the invisibility cloak. He looked around, expecting to see Hermione's small figure somewhere. She was nowhere to be found. He sat on a chair that was rather large and impatiently waited for the door to the cottage door to open. He stared at the knob for a while, willing Hermione to come in in some of the sexy lingerie he knew she had. _I should have known she would wimp out. Not everyone can handle this more than once. I mean…I AM the perfect lover. _He envisioned the last time he and Hermione had been together. The loud moans that had echoed through the room of requirement. He still had scars from the scratches the bitch had given him on his back. He remembered the melding of pain and pleasure as her fingers dug into his skin. He hoped she hadn't trimmed her nails.

The door slid slowly open and Harry was amazed as Hermione stepped in the door. She had hastily unzipped her robe and as it fell to the floor Harry could see every curve to see. He traced her body with his eyes. He could feel the stirring in him and leapt from his seat quickly. He claimed her with a lustful kiss, and he could feel her practically melting under his fingers. He was going to pay her back for making him wait. No one made Harry Potter wait for anything. Especially not this fuzzy headed bitch. Suddenly she pulled away. _What is this?! NO ONE pulls away from me._

"Things are going to be different tonight Harry, dear," Hermione was saying as she backed away from him. "Tonight…I'm going to control everything that happens here. You are going to be my slave. And what I say goes." When she got nothing but a blank stare from him, she walked over and popped a belt in his face. "I'm going to use this to tie your hands up. Then I'm going to cover your eyes. And don't worry Harry. You're going to enjoy everything tonight."

The Amazing Mister Potter was not used to taking orders, but he had to admit it was turning him on. The stirring that had started when Hermione stepped into the small cottage was now making him crazy. Hermione muttered something and suddenly the room was free of every piece of furniture. Even the giant wood stove was gone. Harry paid no attention as she wrapped the belt around his wrists and slipped a blindfold over his eyes. He found himself rising to the occasion.

Hermione looked down at the "wonder boy" lying on the floor in front of her, practically writhing in anticipation of being her slave. If only he knew who was standing just beside her. He was so caught up in his excitement (just as she knew he would be) he didn't even hear Malfoy step into the room. She smiled at Malfoy as she roughly pulled Harry's arms above his head. Harry's breathing was heavy and gasping. Not being able to see was driving him mad with anticipation.

Malfoy yanked at Harry's belt and succeeded in getting a raspy moan from Harry. There was practically a tent in his pants and he was anxious to be relieved. Malfoy opened Harry's pants, and the boxers underneath and was impressed. _So the golden boy really is well endowed. I thought it was just a rumor. No wonder he keeps the girls flocking to him. Oh if only if only this could be mine. What I could do with something as beautiful as this. But for now…_ He lowered his mouth to the beautiful cock and flicked the tip with his tongue before taking the head into his mouth. Harry let out some obscene mixture of a sigh, a gasp, and a moan, bringing a smile to Malfoy's lips.Harry raised his hips into the air, trying to push himself further into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy removed his mouth from Potter Jr. and Hermione chided Harry.

"What did I say about who was in control tonight Harry? Surely your lust hasn't made you forget this quickly. If you cant behave, I'll have to leave you here for Hagrid to find."

"I-," Harry began. He took multiple deep breaths and then started again. "I'm sorry," he managed between gasps.

"I'm sure you are, dear, but how am I to be sure that in your frenzy you wont do it again?" Hermione asked in a voice that just dripped sarcastic sympathy. "I really just don't know Mr. Potter. Seems to me you can't control yourself."

"P…Please Hermione. I'm going crazy here. I…I'll do anything."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, who was barely stifling a laugh. In order for this to work, his presence had to remain unknown to Harry. "Ok Harry," Hermione finally conceded. "As long as you promise it wont happen again. But if it does, dear, I'll leave you here. Alone, tied up, and blindfolded, and exposed." Both she and Malfoy knew this wasn't true, but she could tell Harry believed her. "Do we have an understanding?" Harry nodded his head.

_What have I come to? _Harry thought to himself. _I'm LETTING myself be controlled by this bitch. But oh, oh how I want it. She's better at this than she was last time. I mean last time it was good…but this time it's mind-blowing. She must have prac- oh goodness does that feel heavenly. _

Malfoy was back at work. Engulfing Harry and working his tongue harder than he had ever worked it before. Hermione was standing in a far corner of the room now. She was watching the whole scene and when Malfoy looked at her, he could see her eyes dancing. She was enjoying this much more than she should have been. Oh, she may be a goody-goody in public, but it was obvious to Malfoy that somewhere inside her was a little devil. HE laughed in his head. Who would have ever thought little Hermione would have come up with this.

By now Hermione could tell that Malfoy was driving Harry almost to the point of insanity. She relished the fact that the "Golden Boy" was about to get the shock of his life. As she watched Malfoy, though, she could see that he was enjoying himself quite a bit. There was more than lust in his eyes. What it was she just couldn't put her finger on, but she knew that she had made a mistake by asking Malfoy to do this. _He was a bit eager to agree. I should have known something was wrong then. _She had been poised use his hatred for Harry to get him to do it, even beg if she had to; but Malfoy had agreed before Hermione had even told him why she wanted to do this. She shook her head and continued to watch Malfoy make the Great Harry Potter shiver with pleasure. This would not turn out the way she had hoped it would. Harry didn't even notice Hermione's footsteps and she walked slowly over to where he was lying. Shivering and coming closer and closer to his climax. She kneeled down beside him, and he jumped as he felt her breath on his ear. Malfoy was still at work, so though he was hopelessly deep in his pleasure, he knew something wasn't right.

"I'll give you a choice Harry, dear. You can either: let this mystery continue their obviously pleasurable administrations, or you can ask them to stop now, and they will." She blew in his ear. "Which will it be Golden Boy?"

Harry thought; quite a hard feat since the person pushing him slowly toward coming was still at their diligent work. "I…I…" he tried even harder to come up with an answer, but he couldn't bring himself to tell this mystery girl to stop. He felt Hermione blow softly into his ear again. "Oh please don't stop," he heard himself moan, despite his better instincts.

"So Harry, dear," Hermione whispered in his ear, "Would you like to see this mysterious persons whose mouth you obviously adore?" She giggled. "Come now Harry, just a little nod will be enough. I'll untie the blindfold, and you can look into the eyes of the person who was nice enough to help you out here tonight. I don't recall being _that_ good Harry." She leaned down and nibbled on his ear. "Harry, I need you to pay attention for me, dear." She was quite sure that if she could see Harry's eyes right now, they would be glazed over, but surely as her name was Hermione Granger he nodded his head stiffly. She laughed internally. _Even in the midst of the best blow job in history, that Potter curiosity is taking over._

Hermione took her time unhooking the blindfold from Harry's ears. Oh how she wished she had a camera. _No…I won't need it. This moment will be practically seared into my mind. Oh what a moment this will be. _She finally removed the blindfold and looked down at Harry. He kept his eyes closed, obviously scared of the moment whenhis eyes would meet with the ones that shared the same face as the mouth that was so very amazing. He slowly opened those beautiful green eyes and elevated his head just a bit. Malfoy looked at without stopping his actions and Hermione laughed out loud as the gray beauties danced with pure delight. She almost fell over when she saw Harry's eyes blazed.

Then something strange happened. Harry's eyes continued to blaze, but in a different way than before. More than just angry lust, but that same thing that had been in Malfoy's eyes. The one Hermione still could not identify. She watched, almost horrified as Malfoy doubled his efforts, and finally drove Harry to climax. Harry shook and released a loud moan as Malfoy thoroughly emptied him of surely all bodily fluids. In the course of everything his head had dropped back down, but as he came he lifted it again, and watched Malfoy intently as he swallowed everything.

Hermione watched, again horrified, as Malfoy muttered a cleaning spell and put Harry's cock away. That was NOT part of the plan. Malfoy was supposed to leave his just short of his orgasm, and he and Hermione were both supposed to leave him to either leave Hagrid's cottage half naked and tied up, or wait until the half-giant or someone else found him here. Malfoy and Harry both were still staring into each other eyes when Hermione slapped Malfoy. He looked at her, dazed, and then simply laughed and got up.

"Well Hermione, I'll see you in potions tomorrow. Harry…" his eyes twinkled and he just smiled before leaving the cottage.

"Malfoy you get back here," she screamed angrily. " THAT WASN'T THE DAMNED PLAN!"

"Hermione come and undo this belt." She turned and looked at him with fierce anger burning in her eyes. "Untie the belt Herms."

"Stop calling me that Harry. And you're supposed to be mad."

"Oh don't think that I'm not. I'm bloody mad, but at the moment the pain in my wrists is more important." She knelt just above him and unhooked the belt around his wrists. "Thank you." He quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Harry what are you…"

"Don't worry Hermione," he muttered before kissing her neck. Her breathing was fevered after awhile, and he'd done nothing more than plant soft kisses in various places. "Whenever you remember this night, dear, remember it was the last night Harry Potter ever kissed any part of you."

He let her practically drop to the floor hot and bothered, seething to her very core, and wishing that he had finished what he had started. She collected her wits, her robe, and her wand. Muttering the simple spell again, she replaced all the furniture. As she put her robe back on and closed the door behind her, she wondered how things had gone oh so wrong. She had done everything exactly to plan. Maybe that was the problem. She made her way back up to the castle muttering about assholes.

A/N: Ok, not much longer, but longer just the same. I was actually aiming for something longer, but decided instead of giving a really long chapter, I would do a few short chapters and post twice a week. Otherwise I'll just get tired of writing. And don't you try to tell me that makes no sense. Don't be pokin logic shaped holes in my illogical bubble.


	3. Golden Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. J.K Rwling owns it all. All of it...what a lucky little...nevermind.

A/N: Quick note before you jump in. When I write, I usually have a song that I listen to. To kinda block out distraction and give me a little inspiration. It's the same song, on repeat, over and over. I know it's crazy. Anyway, the song for this ficis Secret, by The Pierces. It is an awesome song, and has inspired me in these last two chapters. Ok of and away we go...I bring you...Mr. Big Stuff:The Golden Boy's Golden Decision.

_**Golden Decision**_

Harry lay in his bed the next morning, refusing to let the sun touch his retched face. There was no way he was going to leave this bed, with its nice, dark, private curtains. There was no way he was going to the great hall and seeing that terrible git Malfoy or that bitch Hermione. He moaned to himself, wishing(or convincing himself that he wished) he had just shook his head when Hermione asked if he wanted the blowjob to continue. Why did he let his lusty flesh get in the way of his growling Gryffindor spirit?

"Harry." _Great…here comes Dean, _Harry thought angrily. _I'll just pretend to be asleep. Better yet, I'll pretend to be sick. There's that Potter genius! _"Harry, you're going to have to leave the bed soon. I know you're not sick." _DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I guess the Potter genius hasn't kicked in yet… _"I don't know what happened last night, but I noticed you and Hermione both leave, and I noticed you both come back with sour looks on your faces. So. Get. Out. Of. BED!" At this he ripped the curtains open and Harry felt a headache coming on from the light that suddenly hit his eyes.

"Dean, why are you bothering me? Why do you even care?"

"Well, Harry, usually I could care less whether you rolled over and died, or rolled over and let Hermione scratch your belly…but…I sense something juicy going on around here, and I want to see how it unfolds. Since Ron is apparently angry at you, no doubt about his sister, and he refused to even look in this general direction, I took it upon myself to make sure this little shindig continues. Aren't I just the best, Harry?"

"And you expect me to cooperate because…?" Harry said looking at Dean as if he were insane.

"Because my dear raven-haired buddy, I happen to know that this somehow involves Malfoy," he answered, smiling deviously.

"And here I thought you were just an idiot."

"You have a bad habit of underestimating people Mr. Potter. Anyway," his roommate exclaimed, suddenly springing to his feet, "I'll see you later Harry. You may be able to get away with being late for your classes, but not all of us are the Great Harry Potter."

Harry lay in his bed for a few more seconds before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Unfortunately Dean had woken him up Just in time to make breakfast.

_**In the Great Hall**_

"Morning Harry," Ron said coldly as Harry sat next to him.

"Morning Ron," Harry murmured, feeling his headache worsening already.

"Harry," Hermione said, practically hitting him in the head as she made room for herself on his other side.

"Hermione," he answered.

Dean practically shined with glee. "Well, what's with those three?" he asked, nudging Seamus.

"Shut up Dean," Hermione spat.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said turning her spitfire glare at him.

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea Hermione," Harry answered angrily.

Hermione leaned in close. "I don't care what you think Harry, come now, or the whole school will know about the little Malfoy fiasco last night."

Harry grit his teeth, angry that the events last night had turned him into a powerless idiot. He stood up, grabbed Hermione by the arm, and began walking towards the door. He heard Dean mutter something about being stuffed, and turned back to glare at him. Dean sat back down, but unfortunately Harry's eyes also caught the eyes of another. Those beautiful grey eyes caught his in a death grip. Harry could feel his skin burn and prickle under Malfoy's gaze. How he longed-

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "You're hurting my arm!"

"Wha-? Oh... Sorry Hermione," he whispered, looking away from Malfoy. When he turned back, the boy was gone. He took a quick review of the Great Hall, but Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Come _on _Harry. I need to talk to you before classes begin," Hermione said desperately.

Harry felt his anger surge up again. "Oh you need to talk to me? Well, you know what Hermione, you go just go fu- oh fine," he said looking down at her.

They walked a short way to an empty classroom and Hermione pushed him in. "Look Harry," she began, "I want to apologize."

"Oh Hermione, don't start in with that load of crap," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"No, Harry, listen. I really am sorry. I…I wanted to help you. You were using Snape's chamber as a sex dungeon for goodness sake. You can only live on fame for so long Potter. And your time was running short. Soon you were going to do something just horrible, and the Potter name wasn't going to be enough to save you."

"SO YOU GOT ME HEAD FROM AN ARCH ENEMY?!"

"Harry quiet down, please! The whole school will hear you! I just wanted to knock you down a few pegs. So I found the lowest piece of scum on Earth…and…"

"Hermione, that doesn't make any sense."

"Well the whole plan wasn't put into play. Malfoy was supposed to leave you…well…inconvenienced, and we were supposed to leave you tied up in the cottage. That way you would be humiliated and ashamed."

"And you thought Malfoy would just go along with this?"

"Harry, it involved shaming you. Even if it meant teaming up with me, don't you think he would do it?"

Harry nodded at this. "You're right, but that doesn't mean you were right in what you did."

"It was either that, Harry, or let you continue your antics and end up in the Daily Prophet." With that she turned and left the room.

Harry began to go after her, but changed his mind mid-stride. She wasn't right of course; everything he had done had been his due. Years of horror and when he finally got through it all, she had the nerve to tell him that he was wrong; that he would get himself in trouble. Didn't she think he thought of that before he started all this? She swore she was the only one who ever thought. But as Harry made his way to Charms, he began to doubt himself more than ever before. Maybe. Hermione was right.

"Potter," Harry froze in place, knowing the cold, wicked voice that hissed from behind him. "Oh, come now Potter, surely we've not sunk so low as to not talk to each other. How very mature," Malfoy said, sarcasm practically dripping from his lips.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning around.

"Dear Harry, it's not what _I _want, but what you want."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

"I think we both know what it means Potter." He licked his lips suggestively.

"Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed, you're barking up the wrong tree. I mean, I've been with more girls th-," Harry began.

"Yes, yes I know potter, but answer me this: Were any of them half as good as I was? Did any of them make you skin burn pleasantly? Did they make you catch fire inside, Potter?" Malfoy laughed quietly, "I didn't think so. All you have to do is one thing Potter. Tell me you wouldn't do last night over again, just the same way. If you can tell me that, we'll go back to our prior arrangement. Potter I hate you, Weasley you're poor, Granger you're a muggle, blah blah blah."

"Malfoy," Harry said, measuring his words carefully, "If I could go back and do last night all over again, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp."

"You're really not a good liar, you know. I'll see you in potions." For the second time that day someone walked away from him, leaving him speechless.

"Damn it," Harry muttered, taking a look at his watch. He was late for Charms.

_**Potions**_

"Harry, I've been looking for you everywhere," Ron said sitting down next to Harry.

"What is it Ron?"

"Well, I talked to Ginny…I wanted to talk some sense into her, since I couldn't talk you out of your little arrangements. It seems Ginny's been sleeping with quite a few boys around school. I don't know what to do, man. She's jumping from guy to guy to guy. I figure, maybe, you know if you…erm…well…dated her…she would calm down a bit."

"Ron, I doubt very seriously Ginny would let anyone, including me, get in the way of her good time."

"Oh come on Harry, the least you could do is try. I hear Cho is going to Hogsmeade with Terry Boot this Saturday. Surely she'll be done with you and the dungeons for a little while."

"Ron, not now please," Harry said, trying not to lose his patience.

"Fine, Harry. Some friend you are," Ron said turning back to his "secret" Harry Potter Lovebook.

Harry let his head fall to the cold hard table in front of him, and let his mind wander. Part of him wished last night had never happened, and another part of him longed to taste Malfoy. _Does that mean I'm gay now? That can't be…you cant just suddenly turn gay. That's insane. Maybe I'm bi…_ he looked around, but could find no one of interest to make a comparison to. _Why do all the girls in this class have to be butt ass ugly? I mean, how am I supposed to know if I'm gay, if there are all these hot guys and ugly girls. Except Hermione…she's looking as good as ever. Better even? _

HE was ripped from his thoughts by a light brushing on his arm. His robes fluttered a bit and he looked up to see Malfoy floating by. Late as usual. Snape glanced at Malfoy for a quick second, before turning back to the romance novel that was "hidden" by some ridiculously large potions book. How did he think no one noticed? Snape put both books down and stood up.

"Today, I want you all to copy, word for word, pages 15-35 in your books, and then write a five page essay in your own words. That should keep you busy for this class. It is due one week from today, you can begin now."

A moan went through the class. Snape ignored it. Harry knew why he had given them this useless assignment. He was at a good point in his book, and wanted to keep reading. How sadly predictable Snape was. Harry could almost guess the plot of the novel. Nerd is picked on; popular girl stands up for nerd; nerd becomes hero; saves girl; sex ensues. _Kind of like Snape's life, _Harry thought. _Except he never became a hero…and I doubt he's ever even touched a woman. _

"Harry," Hermione said turning around in her chair to face him, "I really am sorry. I thought it was for your own good…but maybe you can sort things out for yourself. I shouldn't have meddled."

"Meddled," Ron said, confused as usual. "Meddled in what? You two have been acting very strange over the past few days. I want to know what's going on."

"One day you will, Ron. For now, go back to your diary."

"It's not a diary, Harry, it's a dream journal."

"Yes, complete with nude drawings of me," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I have _got _to see this," Hermione said gleefully.

"There is nothing of the sort in here," Ron said snapping the journal shut and picking up his school book. "You two should get to work."

"He's so into his book, he won't even remember giving us the work," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And if he does?" Ron asked.

"He won't," Harry answered for Hermione.

Hermione smiled and pulled out her iPod. Ron went back to his "dream journal." A note popped onto Harry's desk.

_**Meet me in the room you and Hermione snuck into after breakfast today. Tonight, at ten. We need to talk.**_

The note wasn't signed, but Harry knew just who it was from. The only question that rang through his mind was: Do I go…?

A/N: Ok so It wasnt the most exciting chapter, and it's sort of late. I'm sorry. Little bit of a busy time for me. Anywho. The next chapter will be in by Thursday at the latest. You can expect a much better chapter this time.


	4. Golden Tongue

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. For the record, I own nothing R. Kelly either…and I thank God for that each and every day.

A/N: HI EVERYONE. It's me again. Alas,(what a funny but oh so wonderful word) the new chapter is ready for your reading pleasure. I hope it is to your satisfaction. Enjoy!

**_Golden Tongue_**

_I really only want to go because I want to know what Malfoy could possibly want from me. _

_Sure…whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy._

_No, that really is the reason. I mean what other reason could there be? _

_You're really not as smart as you think you are. _

_How rude!_

_I calls'em like a sees'em _

_Well you sees'em wrong…_

_I think I sees'em right._

_I think we should stop saying that word._

_I agree._

_I'm going to go see Malfoy._

_No shit Sherlock. I knew that._

_You really are an asshole, you know that?_

_You realize you're calling yourself an asshole, right? _

_Ok this has to stop…_

_Only because you hate that I know that you want Malfoy to…hmmm how shall I put this delicately? You want him to lick you up and down till you say stop!_

_Did you seriously just sing that?_

_Don't you like R. Kelly?_

_Ok, no really…you're not allowed to talk anymore._

Harry climbed out of his bed, almost smacking himself. What was going on with him lately? Late night meetings with someone he hated and split personalities. Who sang R. Kelly no less. He looked around, most of the beds were empty. Everyone was probably still in the common room. Harry didn't care. He was going to see Malfoy to get this whole mess straightened out. Walking out into the common room, he saw that it was pretty much deserted too, with the exception of three or four people working from school books. Odd, dinner should have been over, and curfew instated.

When he was almost to the great hall, he realized where everyone was. In the courtyard…watching the sky. He was tempted to go look, but wanted to get to the room before anyone noticed him there. He tipped to the room and opened the door, hoping Malfoy wasn't out there with the rest of the school, gazing at the sky. He was greeted with icy gray eyes. _Beautiful icy gray eyes, _he thought. He stayed just inches from the door. As far from Malfoy as he could be while still remaining in the room.

"I knew you would come Potter. Oh, how predictable you are," Malfoy said sneering.

"I only came to find out what the hell you want, Malfoy."

"Is that what you're telling yourself?"

"That's what's the truth," Harry said, fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Whatever Potter. How do you know I didn't ask you here simply because I wanted to see if you would come."

"That sounds like something a Malfoy would do."

"Doesn't it just?" Malfoy exclaimed, making Harry very uncomfortable with his swiftly moving eyes.

"Out with it. What do you want?" Harry said, avoiding Malfoy's eyes.

"I want you Potter. And you want me too. Badly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you Malfoy?"

"Not as highly as you think of me," he answered, chuckling softly at his own joke. "Oh come now Potter," Malfoy said quietly as he crept closer to Harry, "don't you want to know what it feels like to have my tongue run all over your body? Don't you want to feel my fingers? They're very skillful," he finished, now only about a foot from the heavily breathing Golden Boy.

"Ever heard of…of personal space Malfoy?"

Malfoy outright laughed. "I thought that after our little… jolly time last night, you wouldn't mind me being so close." He stepped closer, closing the small gap between them.

Harry stepped back a bit. "Malfoy, I think you've got this wrong. I don't want this as much as you seem to think I do." Harry's back found the wall.

"Then why are you still here?" Malfoy questioned.

"I-I wanted to set the record straight is all."

"Well," Malfoy said leaning closer, lips almost touching Harry's, "the record's straight. Anything else you need to say, or are you just waiting for the right moment to make a grand exit?"

"There are…people…right out there…in the…erm…the courtyard," Harry muttered, trying to control his breathing.

"Yes I know, lunar eclipse," Malfoy whispered, leaning just a bit closer to Harry mouth.

"I cant let them see me leave here…it would be erm…bad for my reputation."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Potter," Malfoy said, finally closing the bit of space between their lips.

Harry felt his heart quicken, as Malfoy claimed his lips. All his thoughts were lost in biting and moaning. Malfoy slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry moaned his approval. He felt Malfoy's hands exploring, finding places Harry never knew existed. _Let Malfoy play with your body baby make you feel HOT! _Harry realized he was grinding his hips into the other boy's, and quickly rising to the occasion. What Malfoy could do with his tongue was amazing, and goodness how it aroused Harry. Grinding and moaning and biting and twisting and then…nothing.

"Well Potter, I'll see you tomorrow," Malfoy said, breathing heavily, but somehow still completely composed.

"Wha-what?" Harry said, trying to grasp his thoughts.

"Ta-Ta," Malfoy said, giving Harry a two-fingered wave, and leaving the room.

Harry slid down the wall, gasping, panting, and definitely wanting more. _What, _in the name of Dumbledore, had just happened here? Why was it that Malfoy could excite Harry like no girl had ever been able to do? His lips were still tingling. His skin was still burning. He could still practically feel where Malfoy's hands had been.

_Get a hold of yourself Potter, _he thought. _There's a reasonable explanation for all of this. You just have to find out what it is. Deep breath. And another. Good job. You're going to have to leave this room some time. You cant stay here forever. Just calm down. It was just a kiss. Yeah…that's all. Just a kiss. _

Harry stood up, brushed off his robes, and peeked out of the room before making an exit. He caught Hermione's worried eyes as he snuck into the courtyard, still badly shaking. She frowned at him, shook her head, and then turned her gaze back to the sky. Harry looked up, and was in awe of the beauty. But not even a full lunar eclipse was enough to keep his attention from the scene he had just left. He looked around at the throng collected here, but did not spot the head he was looking for. Not a white-blonde strand in the bunch. Harry sighed, wondering what he was doing looking for his enemy in a crowd of people.

_**The next morning**_

Harry rolled over in his bed, thankful that it was Saturday, and he didn't have to move again for the next two days. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only six AM. This had been occurring all night. He would fall asleep, only to wake an hour later. Sleep was hiding from him, and even when he found it, it would quickly slip away. He tried going back to sleep, but his mind was buzzing now, which meant no sleep any time soon.

He climbed out of bed and headed to the showers. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least get a good long shower before the rest of the boys were awake. He stepped in and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. He let out a small sigh as the scalding water hit his chest, and then gasped as he felt hands wrap around him. Familiar hands. He spun around and came face to face with…nothing. _Come on Potter, get a hold of yourself, _he thought angrily. Maybe a shower wasn't the best idea this morning. He washed quickly and jumped out. Only fifteen minutes had gone by.

_There has to be something I can do for forty-five minutes, _he thought restlessly as he returned to his bed. He pulled out a parchment and pen, and decided to head to the common room and write to whoever came to mind first. When he entered the common room, however, he realized that that wouldn't be an option. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fire, tapping her foot, obviously waiting for him to come down.

"What are you thinking Harry," she asked before he could even get a good morning out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what were you doing in that room with Malfoy last night."

"We had a talk. He wanted to straighten everything out," Harry lied.

"You came out of there shaking, and presumably searching the crowd for someone. Did he threaten to tell the school? THAT _SCOUNDREL! _I should have known this would happen. He's Malfoy. How could I ever expect him to keep something like this under his hat?" Hermione spat, standing up.

"Hermione please calm down. You'll wake the whole school."

"I will not calm down Harry. And why are you remaining so calm? This is your reputation we're talking about."

"He didn't threaten to tell the school. He didn't threaten to do anything."

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked, bewildered, as she sat back down.

"I'm not sure you should know," Harry said, fidgeting again.

"Oh, Harry stop ringing your damned fingers. You would think we would be past that. Come. Sit," she said, patting the plush chair at her side. "Tell me what happened."

"Well he invited me to meet with him in a note…" Harry began. By the time he had finished with most of the story, he was a bit more calm. "And then he just left. Just…left."

Throughout the story Hermione had remained strangely quiet and stoic. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU HARRY?!" she suddenly screamed. "This is ludicrous. He. Is. Malfoy. Don't you understand that? The person who has tormented us since even before we came to this school."

"I know that Hermione."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that he suddenly has a sexual interest in you?"

"It actually seemed to domino from that little stunt you came up with," Harry said glaring at her.

"Oh…right. Still, something smells rotten here."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the room.

"Isn't it a bit early for you Ronald?" Hermione asked. Ron was already fully dressed.

"Yes, a bit, but I can never sleep if Harry…erm if you and Harry are down here yelling like buffoons."

"I think you should tell him Harry," Hermione suggested looking from Ron to Harry and grimacing.

"I don't. Like we don't have enough problems already."

"Yeah…still in the room mate," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Sorry Ron," Harry answered. "Ok…I really didn't want to tell this story again, but Hermione I think you're right. I suppose I should start from the beginning." Harry began by telling Ron Hermione's plan, and about what had happened two nights before. He watched carefully as Ron's face began to redden with jealousy. By the end of the story his face was almost the color of mashed beets.

"Malfoy of all people," Ron said turning to Hermione. "You really are a bitch you know," he said angrily.

"Ronald-" she began.

"No, no," Harry interrupted, "Ron's right. You're a nosey little bitch." Hermione huffed at this. And then sank back into her chair, pouting slightly.

"Anyway," Ron said, rolling his eyes at her immature display, "what has Malfoy got planned Harry?"

"Hell if I know," Harry said sinking back into his chair also.

"This is pretty bad…we've got to keep you away from him Harry. It's pretty obvious you cant control yourself around him," Ron said scornfully.

"Oh, come off it Ron," Hermione said angrily. "You never wanted Harry anyway."

"Who ever said I _did_?" Ron countered defensively.

"Your diary. I read it in Transfiguration yesterday. They're just dreams Ron. Go shag a girl and move on."

Ron looked appalled. "W-Well…I…" he stuttered.

"Oh I don't care Ron. Like the whole world didn't know it anyway," Hermione said. Apparently she wasn't completely over the whole bitch comment.

Harry jumped in before either of the two could say anything else. "Look, I need to know what to do. Come on Hermione, use your brain. It's pretty obvious you're the best think here. No offense Ron."

"None taken mate."

"I really don't know Harry. Seems to me Malfoy means business, whatever he may be planning."

"Maybe I should skip Hogsmeade today," Harry thought aloud.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Ron piped in.

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"It's like chess. Malfoy made the first move and took control of the board early. He's already taken two of Harry's pieces, so Harry is at quite the disadvantage. I'm almost positive that Malfoy set up the meeting last night, strictly for the purpose of keeping Harry here today."

"Wow Ron…" Hermione said. "We don't give you the credit you deserve I suppose."

"So I'm going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, almost terrified of the answer. He just wanted to have breakfast and then head back to his nice, private bed.

"Yes you are," Hermione said. "Come on Harry. Use your head for more than a hat rack," she said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't worry Harry, we wont let you out of our sight all day. Malfoy wont be able to get his grubby little hands on you."

Harry knew that somehow, some way Malfoy would get to him today. And for a brief second…he could swear…that he was looking forward to having Malfoy's not so grubby little hands all over him.

A/N: Ok…sooooo…It's a bit late isn't it? But it's still Thursday _somewhere_ right? Anyway, seeing as there are only three days until Christmas, I may or may not post another chapter. I'll see how busy I am, and if it will be possible to sneak away for a few hours a day. Please review. It's like motivation times a ballilion. And yes I know that's not an actual number, but it's somewhere up there past a billion. Ok, I hope you enjoyed. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!! Seeya next chapter!


	5. Golden Morning

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter is mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is not for profit and I gain nothing from writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: So…I was going through my old e-mails this morning and came across an old drabble I had written for someone on this site for a project he was doing. This eventually led me back to this story, and I decided I missed working on it. I wrote a new chapter, but I will be honest, this may very well be the last chapter. And another warning: my writing style has changed in these short years, so it may be a bit different than the first chapters. Without further ado, you have Mr. Big Stuff: Golden Morning.

Harry rolled his eyes. He, Ron, and Hermione had only been sitting in The Three Broomsticks for about fifteen minutes and already Ron and Hermione were arguing. Harry sat, not really listening, sipping his butterbeer and thinking of the last person in the world he should have been. Draco Malfoy was haunting his mind in the most inconvenient and annoying way. Harry kept seeing the other night in Hagrid's cottage as if he were watching rather than blindfolded. He was teetering between loving it and hating it.

"If Malfoy comes in, we'll just sit here like normal," Hermione was saying when Harry tuned back in.

"If Malfoy comes in, we should leave," Ron rebutted.

"Would you two please shut up? I'm sitting right here, you know. And since this has more to do with me than either of you, don't you think I should be a part of this decision making process?"

"Perhaps Harry, but I'm not quite sure you're of sound mind," Hermione said, frowning at him.

"Shut _up _Herms," Harry whispered viciously.

"Come on Hermione, why don't we go and get another round of butterbeer. Two minutes at the counter won't hurt. Besides, we can see the door from there. We'll know if he comes in."

"Thank you," Harry mouthed to Ron as Hermione got up and headed for the counter. Ron just smiled and walked after her.

Harry was so very happy for the quiet. Hermione's voice had been grating his nerves for quite a while now. He had to admit that he loved the girl, and even enjoyed her company occasionally, but damn it if she didn't drive him crazy sometimes. He frowned into his butterbeer, still thinking about his silver eyed enemy. Something about the way Malfoy had looked into his eyes the other night made Harry wonder if there was anything to worry about at all. But he also knew that Draco Malfoy was a master of deception. On the other hand, that kiss in the abandoned classroom had felt all too real to Harry. But Harry was honestly not an expert of what the difference between kisses of lust and simply kisses of passion were anymore. It had been a long time since he had had a real kiss; quite a long time indeed. And where exactly were Ron and Hermione? They had been gone at least five minutes now. Harry stood and took a look at the counter only to find that neither of his friends was there. It was not as if they were hard to spot. He took a quick look around the pub and could find them nowhere at all. Harry found himself wishing he had just stayed at school. At least it was easier to avoid Malfoy there. He could just stay in his room.

"Potter," Harry heard from behind him. He knew the voice before he turned around to look at the face. "It's quite comical listening to your friends there argue about me. Here's your invisibility cloak back by the way. I picked it up for you while we were in Hagrid's squalid little cottage and I must have forgotten to return it before I left." The smile on Malfoy's face was filling Harry with just as much desire as it was anger.

"Thief," Harry whispered.

"You say potato. What do you say we pay a visit to the shrieking shack before your friends get back?"

"What makes you think that I want to visit anywhere with the likes of you Malfoy?"

"It's simple. The words you say tell me to go away, you even did well with your tone, but your lips said something very, very different last night Potter. And your eyes say the same thing. Are you going to pretend that you haven't been thinking about me? Are you going to pretend that you were sulking into your butterbeer because your friends have gone?"

"You're not to be trusted Malfoy."

"Perhaps not, but wouldn't it be a shame if I can be trusted and you never found out? After all, it's only the things you didn't do that you regret."

"Ron and Hermione will be back any second."

"All the more reason for you to make a decision sooner rather than later," Malfoy said, giving Harry that infuriating, but oh so alluring smirk.

Harry looked around and saw that no one had noticed this exchange. No one really cared whether he and Malfoy snuck off to the shrieking shack and so why not? Malfoy was right. He would regret not going for as long as he could remember it. The worst that could happen was that Malfoy exposed him to the school. But the best that could happen…

"Fine. Alright, I'll go."

"I thought you would. I prepared it just for us," Malfoy said.

"You prepared it?" Harry wanted to know.

"Never you mind that. Come along Potter. I haven't got all day."

Harry got up from his seat and wrapped himself in the outerwear he had shed when he entered the pub. Malfoy did the same. Harry led the way out of the pub, but Malfoy was not far behind. It didn't seem to bother him in the least that he was walking out of the pub with the person he had hated for so many years. They walked in silence, neither looking at the other, on the way to the shrieking shack. Harry's mind was whirling far too fast for him to talk about anything and Malfoy was happy for that. He liked the quiet between them.

They reached the shrieking shack and Harry opened the door and stepped in. It was completely dark. Malfoy came in behind him and closed and locked the door. _Oh shit…_Harry thought. _Perhaps I underestimated Malfoy. Maybe he brought me out here to beat the living daylights out of me. Or worse, kill me. What the hell was I thinking? _Then torches began to light all around him and he looked around to find that it had been dark because someone had place red and green blackout curtains over the windows. The vast majority of the dust that usually coated the parlor had been removed and the furniture had been replaced with the most beautiful green and red furniture Harry could have imagined.

"Green and Red don't look so bad together, eh Potter?"

"What…what in the world is all this Malfoy?"

"It's our playroom. It's only here for as long as we are."

"But, why- and how?"

"How?" at this point Malfoy pointed to his wand. "And why? Well Potter I'm not as stupid as people seem to think I am. I know when someone wants me. And despite all your hatred for me, you want me. Badly. You have for a while now. I could see it every time you looked at me. And you know what I realized Potter?"

"I don't want you Malfoy. I loathe you. I despise even the-"

"I'm talking Potter. I realized that I want you just as bad as you want me. I don't know what that means because I still have a considerable amount of hate for you stored inside of me. It bubbles and threatens to overflow each time I see you, but right now my desire is bubbling over it.

"Well Malfoy I-," Harry began. Had Draco Malfoy just said he wanted him? Did the word desire just come out of his mouth?

"Yes Potter?" Malfoy said with a half smile. He loved making Harry speechless.

Harry moved towards Draco. "Just don't say anything for a second okay? Let's just both be silent for a little while and see where this goes." Malfoy smiled and nodded. "Okay good."

Harry stood before Draco quite warm in his hat, scarf, coat, and gloves, and started to undress him. He started with Draco's hat. He had always wanted to feel the boy's hair. It was soft to the touch and smelled musky and clean. Malfoy was smiling at him, but his eyes danced with hunger. Harry went to his gloves next, pulling them off and pulling the hands close to his face for examination. He quickly lost interest in them and moved to the scarf. He unraveled the scarf and then unbuttoned the top of the coat. Malfoy was wearing a button up shirt underneath. The first button had been left open, much to Harry's delight. Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy's collarbone. It was cold under his lips, despite all the layers that had been covering it. He caught a smell as he pulled away from Malfoy's neck and it was strong, but quite pleasant.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"I told you, I'm seeing where this goes."

"Okay Potter, but now it's my turn."

Malfoy pulled off Harry hat, coat, scarf and gloves in the amount of time it took harry to just get the hat down. Harry was wearing a sweater underneath and Malfoy took that off as well. Harry stood there in his undershirt and trousers for a while before Malfoy pulled off the undershirt as well. Malfoy looked at Harry, squinted as he looked in his eyes and then moved in for a kiss. For a second, Harry watched Malfoy's face as the boy kissed him, but then he felt the kiss, really _felt _it and realized that it was a gentle kiss, the likes of which he would never expect to get from Draco Malfoy and his eyes seemed to flutter closed of their own accord. Malfoy ran his tongue over Harry's lips, as if asking permission to enter and without thought, Harry's lips parted and allowed Draco's tongue entrance. Draco's hands began on Harry's bare back, but as the seconds passed, they moved up to his neck. Harry entwined his fingers in Draco's hair. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry. It was honestly the first time he had given the boy a _real _look. He understood now why the girls went crazy for him. You could see everything he was feeling right in those bright green eyes. Every single emotion was there waiting on someone to simply look. And right now it was desire.

Harry began to undress Malfoy, slowly, taking his time, but before long Malfoy's chest was bare before his. Harry's hands explored his chest and back feeling the coolness of the skin. Malfoy was the first to move below the belt and he did so with deft fingers. Harry's belt was unbuckled and his button and zipper undone before Harry realized where Draco's hands were. Harry stole another kiss, this one more forward, more exploring, more open, as he undid Draco's pants. When their lips parted, they stood naked before each other, exploring everything with wide and yearning eyes. Harry led Malfoy to a nearby couch and sat him down before kneeling in front of him.

Malfoy knew what was about to happen, but had no time to brace himself before he felt warm lips close around his cock. Malfoy let out a loud yelp and leaned his head back against the couch. Harry had never done this before, but he _did_ have a magical mouth and so his steady ministrations were far from detestable. As he moved the cock in and out of his mouth, his tongue worked on the tip and he even had the skill to take Malfoy's entire shaft (no small member) into his mouth. Malfoy found himself speechless at Harry's ability and only just missed coming in Harry's mouth.

Harry stood in front of Malfoy and, without a word, bent over the table that was in front of the couch. Malfoy found that he rather liked Potter's idea of silence. Talking would only ruin and cheapen the moment, it would only open the door to "maybe this is a bad idea," or perhaps "we shouldn't." Harry surely expected to feel Malfoy's cock at his entrance, but instead he got his tongue. Malfoy was, in no way, an expert in these matters, but he did know that Harry needed to be prepared for this in some way, and so he worked diligently to do this. For the first bit, he simply flicked his tongue over the entrance, getting Harry accustomed to the feel. Harry was writhing, but Malfoy had a firm grip on his new lover. Malfoy tightened his grip and then pushed his tongue into Harry's entrance. Harry let out a loud yell and practically melted under Malfoy's tongue. Harry was, unknown to himself, muttering a stream of profanities that were only interrupted by loud, wordless moans.

Finally, when Draco felt Harry was ready, he stood and lined up behind the Golden Boy. He wet his own cock with spit and then slowly and gently pushed himself into Harry. Harry let out a low moan and Draco could hear the pain in it. Draco's moan held no such undertone, but Malfoy resisted the urge to push in further. He remained still for a while, almost holding his breath to keep control of his urges. These urges were made even stronger by the fact that every time even Harry breathed too deep, the resulting pleasure was explosive. But Malfoy remained still, resisting, resisting, and resisting more. Suddenly, Harry moved beneath him. Harry leaned forward, pulling Draco's cock out of him, and then slowly backward, pushing it back in. Both Draco and Harry let out deep, throaty moans as Harry moved and worked his hips. Draco was still trying hard not to move, but when Harry reached back and grabbed his arm, Draco knew it was okay. He moved slowly, but surely, pulling himself in and out of Harry at a steady pace. He started to pick up the pace first, watching Harry for any signs of pain, but Harry showed none. His eyes were clouded over with pleasure, so Draco began to thrust harder as well as faster and when he looked down at Harry's face, he knew this would not be the last time they lay together this way. He was hooked. Harry called out Draco's name and Draco knew that Harry was coming close to climax. He continued to thrust at a quickening pace. He was getting close himself. He reached around and took Harry's member in his hand. He stroked at the same pace as he thrusted and before long Harry was moaning his name louder. Not long after that he came forcibly on the wooden table he was bent over. Malfoy was overwhelmed by the way Harry's ass moved and squeezed around him and he came shortly after Harry. Harry felt Draco's cum fill him and released a pleasurable and contented sigh. There was no feeling like this in the world, Harry knew.

Draco pulled out of Harry and sat down on the couch. Harry came to sit next to him. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and Draco looked down at the black head of hair and was sure he never wanted it to move. He had never _ever _been much for cuddling, but perhaps he had just had the wrong cuddling partners because nothing felt more right than this moment.

"Harry?"

Had Malfoy just called him Harry? "Yes Draco?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…"


	6. Golden Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Nothing in this story belongs to me. All characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling. I have taken liberties with her characters and creations. No copyright infringement is intended and this is not for any profit whatsoever.

**A/N**: So, I almost didn't write this. Due to an annoying string of events, my laptop chord broke earlier this week. I was going to wait until I got a new chaord but, I decided that since I had my sister's laptop and was going to have to be awake all night that I would give this a go. I apologize for the fact that it's mostly just talking and filler and very little time inside Harry's head, but I feel like this chapter had to be written to go on with the rest of the story. That's right, I said it, the rest of the story. I don't know when the next chapter will come, so I'll make no promises, but it will come. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I give to you Mr. Big Stuff: Golden Comfort

~*~

Harry paced in front of his bed, trying to make his brain stop working; trying to make it stop shouting at him. He had left Hogsmeade separate from Ron and Hermione, and he still hadn't seen them, despite the fact that he had been back for two hours. That was just fine with Harry. He had been lying on his bed for those two hours, replaying all the years that had passed at Hogwarts in his head. Still, nowhere in all those years could he find an explanation for what had happened between him and Draco today. He flopped down on his bed face first. He heard footsteps in the room and looked up in time to see Ron try and fail to sneak past him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Harry asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry, mate. Hermione and I-," Ron began.

"What happened to 'Malfoy won't get his grubby little hands on you'? What were you two thinking?! And where did you go?" Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "Come on. You're taking me to Hermione. We're going to sit down and talk about this _right now."_

Into the commons they walked, and Hermione was pacing in front of one of the fireplaces, biting her nails. "I told you that you couldn't sneak by him," she said as they entered the room.

"I thought for sure he would be sleeping," Ron said, shuffling his feet and looking down at the tips of his shoes.

"Well, obviously he wasn't," Hermione said, quietly.

"Sit down Hermione," Harry said through gritted teeth. Hermione sat at once. She had never seen Harry so angry. "You too Ron." Ron joined Hermione on the couch. "Where the hell did you two go? You left me completely in the open without even a word of warning. You better be about to tell me that you were abducted by Hagrid for some secret mission that I'm not supposed to know about or I am going to turn into the biggest asshole you have ever seen!"

"Well," Hermione piped in, "we went to go get another round of butterbeer."

"Like hell you did!" Harry yelled, drawing attention from the few people who were in the common room.

"She was saying," Ron said, still looking at the tips of his shoes, "that we went to get butterbeer and then got a little distracted."

"Distracted…? DISTRACTED?"

"Harry, stop shouting. You've cleared everyone out of the common room and you are scaring me," Hermione whispered.

Harry took a look around and found that he had, indeed, cleared out the common room. The three or four curious faces that had dotted the room before were now nowhere to be found. They had apparently decided that it wasn't interesting enough to risk Harry's wrath. Harry sat down on a chair behind him and put his hands in his head. A brand new headache was developing. "Just tell me what happened," he muttered.

"Ron and I were at the counter waiting for the butterbeers when we heard giggling behind us. We turned around to see some silly first years. One of them had decided it would be cute to charm a bit of mistletoe above us. Never to be one to back down from a challenge I turned to Ron and matter-of-factly kissed him square on the lips. I wasn't exactly expecting him to kiss me back. And neither of us was expecting to like it…"

"You're telling me that you left me open and exposed for a damned snogging session?" Harry asked, looking up from his hands with angry green eyes.

"Not exactly," Ron answered. "The snogging got a little…well…out of hand. Before either of us knew what was happening, we were in one of the rooms doing a little more than snogging. I honestly don't know how we made it all that way without ever parting lips, but we did and what came after was _amazing._"

"That's right it was," Hermione said, looking at Ron. They smiled lustily at each other.

"Can you two turn it of for 2 minutes please? You know, I agreed with Hermione when she said you needed to shag a girl, but I didn't know she had herself in mind. Do you realize what happened while the two of you were close and cozy in a room knocking boots?"

"Did Malfoy come in?" Harry nodded. "Oh Harry. I-no we are so sorry," Hermione said, moving to crouch next to the chair Harry was sitting on. "What did that little git do to you?"

"Nothing unpleasant," Harry said, feeling the small smirk that played across his lips.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means…it means that I think I may be…that I may have…positive feelings for Draco."

"Come again," Hermione said, standing up and looking down at him with the most incredulous expression she had ever summoned.

"Well, while you two off in some silly room banging, Malfoy and I were…I feel the correct phrase to use would be…making love."

"You were _what?_" Ron exclaiming, his voice raising a few octaves towards the end of the phrase.

"I know," Harry said, shaking his head. "He even had the shack decorated nicely. He said it was just for us.

"That dirty, rotten, slobbering git. He probably taped it somehow Harry. He's probably going to show it to the whole school. Or worse, use it to blackmail you."

"He called me Harry."

"Or perhaps even-what was that now?"

"He called me Harry. I was honestly beginning to believe he didn't know my first name. He's never called me only Harry. Potter usually. Sometimes Harry Potter. But never just Harry."

Maybe you should tell us what happened," Hermione said.

"After you left, he appeared behind me. Apparently he stole my invisibility cloak at Hagrid's cottage the other night. He told me I should come with him to the shrieking shack, and so I did. When we got there, he had done the whole place up in green and red. And then he started in on this whole speech about him and me. And…well I made the first move."

"You did _what?_" Ron asked. Imitating himself from only a minute ago.

"I know that it sounds insane, but I had to know. I had to know if he was right. And you know what? He was. He was spot on. And it's not just about sex. I thought it would be, but it isn't. Afterward, I laid on his chest and felt like I was home for the first time in a long time."

"Harry you have a home," Hermione said.

"No. That's Ron's home. It's not mine. I don't have a home. I've never felt like I had one anyway, not until today."

"Are you sure he didn't use a potion on you?"

"Would I be this way if he had? I'm confused and stressed and I feel a little sick, and I can't decide whether I wish this had never happened or I wish it would happen again. And you know what? For the whole time we were there, he didn't say a single rude word to me. Not a single one. What am I supposed to make of that after all these years?"

"What do you want to make of it Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know. I want it to mean that I've finally passed all the bullshit and I'm seeing the real Draco, but I can't trust it. I can't trust him in general. There's too much history to pretend it doesn't exist."

"Perhaps Harry," Ron said. "But perhaps…I can't believe I'm about to say this. Perhaps you and Malfoy need to sit down and talk about this all. What happened after you made…love," Ron asked, doing a very bad job of hiding the disgust on his face.

"We just laid there together. Eventually we both realized we would have to leave soon, so we got up, got dressed without a word and left. He looked at me as I was going and I would swear I saw sadness in his eye, but I was probably only imagining things."

"You two need to talk," Hermione said, standing up.

"Where? How? I can't just walk into the Slytherin common room and demand to speak to him, now can I? And I certainly can't talk to him at a meal. There's just too much bad blood there. People will become suspicious."

"I have an idea," Ron said. He turned to one of the paintings on the wall and whispered quietly to it. "He's going to find Malfoy for you. Go to the room of requirement and wait for him there."

"You really are brilliant," Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"You're pretty brilliant yourself," Ron answered, turning towards Hermione and speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"We can be brilliant together," Hermione answered him, mimicking his tone.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry moaned, and left for the room of requirement.

~*~

"Potter," Harry turned around to find Draco standing just inside the room of requirement, smirking in a way Harry had come to know and loathe.

"Draco?"

"One of the paintings in my room told me you wanted me to meet here. Well, what is it?"

"Is this where we are again Draco? Back to this tired game?"

"I don't know Potter, you tell me."

"Stop calling me Potter. I never want to go back to that. Call me Harry, please? Please just don't call me Potter anymore. The way you said it before…it was… I've never heard anyone say my name that way. With that particular mixture of longing and sadness and care."

Draco took the few steps to where Harry was sitting on a blanket and sat in front of him. He heaved a tired sigh and laid down on the blanket. "I don't want to call you Harry."

Harry laid down next to him. "Why not?"

"Look Potter. If we…if we do this, there's no telling what could happen. Everything would change for us, but most importantly, for you. You're the golden boy. The chosen one. Everyone around here looks to you for all that's good and pure. What will you be if you're seen with me?"

"I could say the same for you. You're the bad boy. The guy no one's to mess with. What will you look like if we're seen together all the time?"

"It's much harder to go from being the chosen one to the hated one than it is to go from the hated one to the more hated one. I'm accustomed to being disliked. I've come to live with it, but it's not an easy life. You don't know how hard it is until you live it. Are you willing to risk being hated for something that may well be lust?"

"I think we both know that it's not just lust Draco. I think we both felt what it's like to be in the arms of someone you never want to be away from again."

"And what if I told you I didn't?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"What do I care Potter? You're just-," Harry kissed him then. A tender, soft, passionate kiss that made Malfoy feel at home for the first time in his life. When the kiss was over he breathed a sigh of relief. He had come with the intention of making Harry turn away from him and never look again, but he hadn't realized how afraid he was that Harry would do just that until Harry had turned the opportunity down. "You shouldn't interrupt people like that Potter."

"Odd," Harry said.

"What's odd?"

"You said Potter just like you said Harry. I've never heard you say it that way."

"Well, Harry, I've never wanted to say it that way as badly as I've wanted to over these past few days."

"I've never wanted to hear it as much," Harry admitted. He moved over to lay on Draco's chest again, his new favorite place in the world. As he lay there he realized that their breathing had synchronized and that Draco's heart was beating fiercely. "You're scared," Harry said, closing his eyes and listening to the somehow calming heartbeat.

"For you," Draco answered. "What will you become on the arm of Draco Malfoy?"

"The happiest chosen one ever to be chosen?"

Draco laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I hope so," he said into Harry's hair. "I certainly hope so."


End file.
